questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Baggins
Hi Baggins -- we are excited to have Quest for Glory Omnipedia as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, sannse Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richardtalk Character Infobox Overhaul Hey there! Let me introduce myself - I've been an avid fan of Quest for Glory and have often found myself disappointed at how little recognition the series seems to get, eclipsed by other Sierra adventures like Space Quest and Leisure Suit Larry. Regardless, I found this place and noticed it already has a LOT of information catalogued. Hat's off to you and all the other contributors for preserving the spirit of these wonderful games! My one remark is that the formatting is in need of, well, formatting. I have created a character infobox at Template:Character infobox, and since you seem to be the primary person on this wiki, I'd like to ask you your opinion. One thing I'm particularly concerned with - do you think it makes more sense if characters appear first via a screenshot of them "in their natural habitat" or a ripped sprite/portrait with transparency? Although right now only portraits and sprites are accommodated in the infobox, and while it looks cleaner, I think it gives the pages an artificial look. It'd probably make more sense if an image came first, albeit cropped, to show the character in some significant light. Perhaps then a portrait and/or sprites could be placed farther down (like where the sprites would go presently), or in a gallery at the bottom. Let me know what you think! StoneFrog 02:01, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, Stonefrogj and welcome. We have a character infobox already, check out Rakeesh for example of its use. If you feel that the infobox could use some improvement, please chime in with ideas. Also check out other Sierra Omnipedias, if you haven't there is still alot of work that needs to be done on manyof the other wikis. In general I prefer hand-drawn style character portraits for infobox (since they often represent the greatest detailed interpretation of the character). Where an "official" portrait doesn't exist, a good "natural habitat" shot is fine.Baggins 15:34, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for the quick reply. Portraits do make sense, and I'd even say that we prioritize them in the order of QFG4 > 3 > 2 > 1 for the most authentic, but also most recent and detailed depiction of them. For instance, I'd say Baba Yaga's QFG4 incarnation is far superior to the portrait used in QFG1VGA, though I never liked the plastiscine feel of the original's remake anyway. I suppose in-habitat shots can be used for their various incarnations alongside the actual article content. I'll play around with some ideas later on, I think I'm going to see if I can pull off some sort of navigational pages for the locations. StoneFrog 21:46, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I also agree that QFG4 versions of a character is better than 3 or 1 when a choice arises. The game includes larger more detailed portraits. I put the official 1 remake over QFG2 and QFG1 original, mainly because the game includes higher resolution images for those characters. See Abdulla Doo for example. QFG5 is too polygonal and very tiny low-quality portrait images to be very useful. QFG5 should only be used for characters original to that game. I would choose higher resolution hand-painted art whenever applicable, followed by clay-characters versions from the QFG1 remake, followed by QFG2 EGA. If a character appears in QFG5 particulary upgraded over QFG2's sprites, it might be fair to use QFG5 version for the portrait (only because QFG5 generally has more detailed sprites). Granted there are cases such as Ferrari, where using the close up of his face from original QFG2 might make for a better choice than using SVGA version in QFG5 mainly because the ega version looks more artistic, and offers a better close up than the 3-d version in V from what I can remember. That would be one example where the issue is tough. So basically I think 4 > 3 > 1 (remake) . It depends on the circumstances on which should be used in 2 or 5. 13:01, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, for 2, I think that actual closeups - like when Ad Avis intercepts you in the alleyway and when Shema/Shameen speak for you in the Sultan's palace, the original EGA versions should be used, just for authenticity. For dialog portraits, VGA is probably fine. StoneFrog 20:57, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I was curious if we have any interest in using the portraits from QfG2VGA -- obviously not for characters with more official portraits but, for instance, for the Katta merchants or other more minor characters (like Dinarazad) for whom there really isn't a good image from the original QfG2 and who don't appear in any other games. Thoughts? My personal opinion is that it's probably better than nothing, but I generally didn't like those portraits much as most people in them looked.... lumpy. Grahamburger 06:27, March 10, 2010 (UTC) The policy I've been using, based on space quest omnipedia policy, is only use unofficial portraits for non-official characters in an infobox. Official sprites should always take precedence for the actual official characters. The unofficial portraits for official characters, can be included but should not be in the character infobox, but somewhere near the "in unofficial source" section. So to be clear, so if a character like Dinarazad only appears in QFG2, then her sprite should be in the infobox. Unofficial portrait should be down in the unnoficial section. This also goes for concept art in general, official sprites should be in the infobox rather than artwork ripped from the game but does not actually appear in the game. Concept art should be noted as such in its notes. If the artwork appears in a manual as an in-universe representation its fair game to be used however.Baggins 10:25, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::That makes sense. My other curiosity is whether or not we want to use the in-game borders for QFG1VGA and QFG3's portraits. Whilst I have been extracting the portraits from the game files (via a utility called SCIVIEW) as individual sprites w/ transparency, the gradient background and cultural border around the portraits as seen in-game may do wonders in reinforcing the theme. Not sure on this. Additionally, Template:Infobox character has been revised again, drop by Harami's page for the demonstration. Let me know if you want anything included to bring this up to standards. Whilst I understand that the generic infobox being utilized for older articles is completely moddable, I definitely think it'd be far more convenient if we just used this character-specific one. Added conditional fields as well, so additional details may be included if need me. StoneFrog 22:33, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Maintain borders and backgrounds, please. They do wonders to the images.Baggins 22:49, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Banner I personally think that the QFG3 logo is a bit too themed to really work on the main page. Ideally, also, the logo used should be more horizontal. The problem with QFG is that there has never been a consistent logo representing the series - QFG1/2 have this small blue text behind a number, and QFG4 just has some dull text for the series name. The logo that stands out the most in my mind is the one used in QFG1VGA/QFG3, for a while it seemed like the Coles actually agreed on a logo to use! Still, it feels kind of stylized, especially for QFG3 - seems to be African themed. I think the most neutral (and high res) logo would be the golden one for Dragon Fire. This is also what the Quest For More Glory site seems to have based theirs off of. What do you think? StoneFrog 19:26, March 21, 2010 (UTC) My favorite is probably QFG1 VGA on the headstone (I like how its staggered). But for obvious reasons (angle, and size of the text) its useless. I like the boxart for QFG1VGA/3, but trying to find a high res version of it would be quite difficult. My guess is would be hard to find a fan with an umblemished box to do a proper scan. It would also require a good photoshop to clean up the edges. The QFGV one is ok, but a little too bland for my tastes (I don't like the tiny "for"). I only chose the QFG3 ingame graphic because it is fancy, it catches the eye and has plenty of originality. However, I'm not so happy with the corner prototype art being used, because it links it too much QFG3 themed. I think whatever goes in that corner should somehow be thematic of the series as a whole, and not just one game.Baggins 19:49, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe the corner image doesn't have to be a logo? I agree with you that it should be something representative of the entire series, or at least generic enough to pass as one. How about an image of the Hero standing on a rock with his sword up to the sky, like on QFG3's box/menu? Transparency cut out around him, of course. StoneFrog 20:03, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :The other idea for the corner would be a shot of the Hero from the end of QFG2 (when looking out at the desert) or the image of him triumphant at the end of QFG1. Of course, I think we'd want something more polished than the EGA closeups for the corner image, and don't you dare suggest that disproportionate head he has in the QFG1VGA ending. :P StoneFrog 17:54, March 23, 2010 (UTC) : Some people just are naturally disprportionate. Don't judge. How many times have you saved the world and been the subject of a prophecy? He can have whatever size head he wants. :P Grahamburger 21:30, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Great Page I'm really impressed at finding this omnipedia tribute to Quest for Glory. I added the VGA Version of Trial by Fire created by AGD. I would have liked to add a link to their website there, but I am not familiar with this system. Still, it would be nice if people could see the fine work AGD did on the game. Feel free to borrow any art you need for this from the School for Heroes site. It's all original art by me. Thanks for all your hard work! Fenrusrat 22:45, May 15, 2010 (UTC)Fenrus Rat :Thank you very much. I'm glad you like it! Sorry I missed your post, and this is long overdue!Baggins (talk) 02:34, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:27, June 2, 2010 (UTC) admin Thanks for admin-ifying me here, although I was going to decline. As soon as i finish college, I plan to play through some Sierra games and work on your wikis. MoffRebusMy Talk 15:17, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry its not a full time thing, just get involved when you feel like it. ...and have fun :). Its like there is much you have to worry about. I have seen few vandals in any of the wikis.Baggins 15:25, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Remove IP Hi, I made an edit to a page as an unregistered contributor (Quest for Glory 4 1/2), but I'd like my IP address removed. I registered, thinking that my IP address would become associated with my account, but no such luck. Can you help me out? Or tell me where I need to go to get help? Thanks so much!! Cronquist 23:11, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :I can't remove the history, but you are welcome to resign it.Baggins 20:23, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Id'd be happy to! But how do I do that? Cronquist 23:10, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, I misread what you said. Thought you posted something in a talk page, and miss signed it. Well, I don't there is anything I could do to get rid of your post history short of deleting the whole page, and restoring only posts previous to yours. But that seems like a bit too much work for a single mistake. I don't think you should worry about your IP and all that. I've accidently posted while being logged out myself in the past. IPs have a tendency to change over time as well. Only time posting anonymous can affect a poster is if they abuse them (socks), but in which case they would probably be abusing multiple accounts as well. But I haven't seen that happen often.Baggins 10:25, June 23, 2010 (UTC) QfG 4.5 and QFMG Baggins, perhaps just removing the whole 'trivia' about the QFMG forums and it's stance on QFG4.5 will stop all this hassle. It's apparent that Cronquist want's what he has to say to be said, even if the fact's aren't 100% true. Can we just NOT have that in the trivia and be done with it, please? Thanks. Orion Rezil 21:34, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :Baggins, I don't think that's fair or right at all. I think that it's trivia-worthy that one of the few active Quest for Glory sites does not allow ANY discussion about a Quest for Glory-related game. The trivia piece didn't say anything that was untrue. QfMG does delete or edit posts about the game, and people are threatened with being banned for bringing it up (which is not the same thing as saying that people *have been* banned, which Orion Rezil seems to think it is). We shouldn't remove such trivia just because someone from QfMG throws a fit. This isn't QfMG's wiki. Why do they get to control the Omnipedia's content? Would we remove all discussion about 4.5 if one of the designers of the game said so? Cronquist 16:04, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I haven't fully deleted it, its still in the talk page. I do agree that its an interesting fact, especially considering the varied fan reponse to the game (I didn't even know about it until you brought it up). Its especially interesting considering its coming from one of the more esteemed QFG fan communities. I've read the links and its true the policy is real. If they have problems with how outsiders may interpret said policy then perhaps they should probably change it somehow. However, that's none of my business. ::QFMG doesn't control our policies here. It will probably go back into the article (simply because it does represent fan response from a fairly reputable fan site), but I feel there needs to be more discussion on the issue. Get some more opinions from people involved. There also needs to be more contrasting with other fan sites opinions, or game reviews in that section.Baggins 16:16, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :::I understand your position. Thanks for your consideration, and I look forward to less dramatic edits in the future. Thanks =) Cronquist 18:21, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Baggins - please see my last post under Cronquist's 'talk' page. :) I'd copy-past it here, but it'd be pointless to post it twice. This just came about from two people wanting what they had to be said to be what's shown on a free-to-edit wiki. I'm sure this isn't the first edit war that's ever happened. Sure, this may not be my, or QFMG's wiki, to say what I'd like it to say, but on the same spectrum, neither is it Cronquists. I have a suggested edit up on his talk page containing all the information he wants - that if you both like it, please post it on the main discussion. Orion Rezil 06:55, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Sidebar I just put in some of the more basic categories on the sidebar because both categories 1 and 2, which are the defaults for the sidebar, were character categories (Characters and Males). I think this makes it a little bit easier to navigate and certainly less redundant, but it's totally changeable to any categories. I thought these might be the most useful ones to use. Grahamburger 19:50, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :looks good.Baggins 22:22, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Baggins.. I can't promise anything soon as I seem to be struggling for time to endulge any hobbies lately. But hopefully I can add some good QFG content down the track. Although I really don't understand the workings of the wiki sites eg this post ending up in a sidebar section? what the.. (Blake00 09:14, March 2, 2011 (UTC)) Charvel Steinburger? Hi Baggins. Who is Charvel Steinburger? Why did you create an entry for him in the Quest for Glory Ominpedia? He was not in any of the games or manuals. 14:07, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :He is a QFG (technically back when it was known as Hero's Quest) related character created in a Sierra article back in one of the old Sierra Magazines, given a backstory. He's more or less represents a possible 'backstory' for a 'magic-user/wizard' class character.Baggins (talk) 06:39, October 16, 2012 (UTC) School for Heroes Omnipedia? Hey Baggins! So, I recently e-mailed Lori and Corey Cole with some ideas for ways to help them with the School for Heroes. I mentioned in my e-mail that having a Wiki for their upcoming game -- I think that they may have misunderstood what I was saying and thought I wanted to add articles to this Wiki rather than making a separate one. Anyways, I had mentioned you and the QfG Omnipedia while I was talking about this -- did you know Lori uses the QfG Omnipedia? I didn't but that's pretty awesome. But the long and the short of it is, I have a request from Corey that you should contact them at admin@transolar.com about either incorporating the School for Heroes world into this Wiki somehow or a separate Wiki. I had been thinking, not only are Wikis a good source of information but the Dragon Age and Elder Scrolls games have shown their a good way of advertising as well. I think, to that end, it would be far more useful to the Coles to somehow attach a School for Heroes Wiki to your network of Sierra Omnipedias (even though it's not really a Sierra game, so I'm not sure how that would work), using your Wiki policies and format. If you're game to do it, I'm game to help -- and I'm sure I'm not the only one either. But either way, you should definitely shoot an e-mail to the Coles when you get a chance! Crayauchtin (talk) 00:33, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :Currently all School for Heroes material (granted much of that may be outdated from some really early concepts) has been getting their own articles on this wiki. If someone decides to create a separate wiki for School for Heroes that's fine. But this wiki still primarily focuses on the Sierra Sierra now Activision series. But it will continue to include material from School for Heroes in its own category.Baggins (talk) 00:57, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :In Addition I created a link from the main page, to a School For Heroes main page, that can grow to be a kind of mirror to the main page, but with more specific material related to School For heroes.Baggins (talk) 01:03, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :::That's a great idea! Crayauchtin (talk) 01:12, September 14, 2012 (UTC) ::: :I've sent off an email pointing out this new sections, and letting them know the sections are all open to redesign, as things go along. I also sent out a request for some kind of flashy graphic 'advertisement' to put into place to draw attention to the sub-categories. Be it a boxart, poster art or some such.Baggins (talk) 02:08, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :